


Catnip And Sea Anemones

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Biting, Drugs, Ghoul Grumps, High Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Siren Dan, Unusual penis, Weed, Weretiger Arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan thinks that Arin needs to relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlexSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/gifts).



It started out as a joke.

"Does catnip do anything to you?" Dan squinted at the television. "I mean, like, I've seen what it does to cats. Cat-cats."

"You mean, like, cats that aren't hybrids or whatever? Or, like, house cats?" 

"Is there a difference?" Dan smirked, shooting a glance at Arin, whose ear twitched in Dan's direction in amusement. 

"Yeah, apart from the fact that I'm an actual, literal shapeshifter, I have thumbs and sentience, and I walk on two legs, there's totally no difference."

"You're totally a nice little kitty cat," said Dan, and he reached over, ruffling Arin between the ears, messing his hair up.

"Little nothing," said Arin. He wasn't transformed, but he was still big enough that he could easily bench press Dan without too much trouble. 

"You just keep telling yourself that," Dan said, and he flashed Arin a grin with his needle teeth. 

"Oh my god, Dan, we both know my dick is bigger than yours," said Arin, which got Dan to giggling, and that kind of took over the next ten minutes or so, because it's hard to argue with a siren who won't stop cackling. 

"You didn't answer my question. Does catnip get to you?" 

"Yeah," said Arin. "I dunno if it's like weed, since, you know, it'd kill me -"

"What, really?"

"Well, I mean, I don't know if it'd kill me, but it's really bad for actual cats so I've tried to avoid it."

"So even your sentience and your thumbs can't protect you from the dangers of some truly dank herb, huh? You are just a cute little house cat!" Dan was laughing again, and he laughed harder when Arin climbed on top of him, blocking his view of the television and beginning to crush the air out of him.

"Since I'm _obviously_ just a cute little kitty cat, I'm just gonna sit up here." There was a clattering noise that Dan suspected was him putting down his controller, and then Arin was leaning back against him, purring loudly. 

"Arin, I can't see," Dan complained, and he squirmed, trying to push Arin off and laughing breathlessly. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

"I don't know what you're saying, since I'm just a house cat," said Arin. Then, "oops. Meow. Meow." 

"Arrrrinnnn!"

"Meow. Meow meow meow."

"Mercy! I give up! You are not a house cat! You are the most... I don't know, sentient of all the hybrids out there, not _please_ get off of me before I die!" 

"You're not gonna die," said Arin, climbing off. He was grinning, his tail lashing. "I'm not even transformed."

Dan blushed, trying to imagine what it would be like to have Arin like that. His dick twitched inside of him, and that... was unexpected. Huh. 

"So, uh... what does catnip do to you?" He picked his controller up again, staring at the television. He licked his teeth, tracing the thin needles with the tip of his long tongue.

"It makes me, like, super spacy," said Arin. "Kinda... like, feral, almost? But not dangerous feral. Just really, really mellow feral." He laughed, and Dan shot a glance at him, raising an eyebrow. "It also makes me kind of... you know, worked up."

"You mean horny?" Dan burst into giggles, trying to imagine a blissed out Arin, batting around a ball of yarn with a boner. It made him laugh harder.

"Yeah," said Arin, and he was blushing a bit as well. "It really gets to me when I'm, you know, transformed."

"I'd pay good money to see that," said Dan. "Like, serious coinage."

"Seriously? You just want to see me get high without killing me."

"Well, yeah, but I bet you look adorable." Dan glanced at the timer. "Next time on Game Grumps, we're gonna find out more about Arin's weirdass physiology!" 

"At least my dick isn't prehensile," Arin said, and that got him laughing again, which set off Dan, and the two of them just sat there giggling for a good few minutes before starting the next episode. 

* * * 

Dan didn't think too much about the conversation, until about a week later, when Arin texted him Friday night. 

_Suzy's got a thing and I'm feeling kinda lonely. Would it be alright if I stayed with you for a bit?_

Dan, still looking at his phone, nodded, then remembered that Arin couldn't see him. He snickered at himself, and he typed his response out quickly. 

_Sure. I'll get us some dinner._

_I'm kind of... I dunno. In a weird headspace. You okay if I spend the evening transformed?_

_Don't worry about it._

_Thanks, dude. I'll head over in like half an hour. I think I just need to unwind._

_I'm sure I can find a way to help with that._

Dan put his phone down, then glanced at the clock. He had just enough time to run to the pet store down the block, before Arin got here.

* * * 

Arin arrived, and he looked... almost forlorn. He hugged Dan tightly, still not transformed, and he kissed him, long and sweet and soft, his tongue careful as it traced across the sharp tips of Dan's teeth. 

"Hi," he said, and he did look tired and worn down. "I'm sorry for just kinda showing up like this, I'm just feeling kinda... wrung out, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand," said Dan. "You've been working hard." He paused. "Would you want some... herbal relaxation?" 

Arin, dropping his duffel bag full of clothes he could wear while transformed, glanced back at Dan, raising an eyebrow. 

"Are you offering me weed? Because I told you, that shit would probably get me sick."

"No, no," Dan said quickly. "But, uh... I got some catnip. If you'd like to try it, I mean."

Arin laughed. "Are you _sure_ you don't just want to see me get high?"

"Well, I mean, that's part of it," said Dan, "but mainly I just want you to relax." He leaned forward, kissing Arin gently, then pulled back a bit, forehead to forehead. "Can you let me take care of you?" 

“If you think this’ll help,” said Arin. “I mean, usually catnip just makes me kinda… stupid.” He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “But if that’s what you’re okay with… sure.”

“I might have gotten you something else, since you’re here all the time,” said Dan, backing into his living room.

There was a giant bean bag chair on the floor - the kind they had at the office. This one was a gloriously tacky shade of blue though, with screaming pink stripes.

“Where did you get that thing? Oh my god, Dan.” Arin flopped onto the chair, stretching out. It was always funny to see him using his big cat mannerisms, when he wasn't’ transformed. It looked a bit like a production of Cats. Minus the weird leotards and whatnot, obviously. 

“I ordered it, duh,” said Dan. “It was, uh, on sale. Hence the… interesting colors.” 

Arin laughed, still lolling in the fuzzy beanbag. “I thought that was more of your inner siren coming out,” he said, his voice teasing. “You and your love of bioluminescence and shit.” 

“I’m not even gonna dignify that with a response,” said Dan, prodding Arin with his foot. “You gonna transform? Or does the catnip just get you high no matter what you do?”

“Nah, I need to be transformed for it to have the maximum impact,” said Arin, standing up with a disappointed noise. “I can’t believe you’re putting this much effort into getting me high.” 

“Dude, you’re way too tense.” Dan followed after Arin as he padded towards the bedroom to transform, his tail swishing after him. “Even when you’re transformed these days. Your claws are always just the tiniest bit out, and your tail is all bushy.” He sat outside, since he knew that Arin always felt a bit self conscious about transforming in front of other people. 

Admittedly, Dan had seen it a few times, and it was… unsettling.

“What, really? I hadn’t noticed.” There was a noise from the bedroom, of the air changing texture around something suddenly, and of there suddenly being something very big where something much smaller had been a moment before.

“That’s why you need to keep me around,” said Dan. “To keep you from, like, permanently ruining your health via stress.” 

“I thought I kept you around because you’re cute,” said Arin, and now his voice was a lot deeper, rumbling through his big chest. 

“Well, that too,” said Dan. “Wait a sec. How do I know you’re not going to, like, start using catnip all the time? Like some kind of catnip fiend?”

“Mint does the same thing to me,” said Arin, and he wrapped his arms around Dan’s shoulders, nuzzling his cheek against the top of Dan’s head. “You don’t see me stealing, like, peppermint patties or whatever.” He was purring, deep in his chest, but his claws were indeed out, the tips of them prickling Dan’s skin. 

“Aren’t you allergic to chocolate?” Dan let himself be cuddled, standing on tiptoe to scratch Arin around the ears. 

“No, why would you think I’m allergic to chocolate?” Arin kept rubbing his chin against Dan’s head, marking him with his scent. Any other were-tigers around the place would know who Dan belonged to, that was for sure!

Assuming there were more of them just… wandering around.

Although in LA, you really never know. 

“Because it’s supposed to make cats sick,” said Dan, moving his scratching to Arin’s cheeks. 

“Well, yeah, but I’m willing to risk it.”

“There goes all that talk about caring about your health, huh?” Dan laughed, and then he made a surprised noise, as Arin lifted him up over one shoulder and just plain carried him over to the beanbag chair, dropping him down on it, then lying on it himself. 

“I can’t move,” Dan groaned, wriggling dramatically. “I’m going to be crushed. I’m going to die of being crushed by my totally hot tiger boyfriend.”

“There are worse ways to go,” Arin said, rolling off of Dan and pulling him onto his chest. “You could be crushed by someone else’s totally hot tiger boyfriend.”

“Eh, I’m not gonna complain too much, if he’s still hot,” said Dan, and he grinned at Arin’s scandalized expression. “I’m kidding. Geez.”

Arin licked Dan’s face, which made Dan squeal - Arin’s tongue was rough like this, and it caught on one of Dan’s fins. 

“Lemme get up,” said Dan, wriggling. “I can’t give you catnip if I can’t reach it.” 

“Okay, okay,” Arin said, and he let go of Dan, lying flat on his back, his chest rising and falling. His tank top had ridden up, and his pale white belly was on display, soft and fluffy. Dan wanted nothing so much as to press his face into it, but no, he had a mission. 

And that mission was to get Arin to relax. Even if it was by getting him really, really high. 

“I should, uh, give you a heads up,” Arin said, as Dan went bustling around, looking for the pet store bag. “I get kinda… you know, feral. Only not, like, dangerous feral. Just kinda stupid. And kinda horny, like I said.”

“Are you gonna try to, like, eat me, or anything like that?” Dan paused, holding the small bag in his hand. 

“Nah,” said Arin. “I might not talk much, though.” 

“Okay,” said Dan. “I think I can deal with that.” With a bit of a flourish, he brought out the small bag and a small toy mouse. 

“Are you kidding me? A catnip mousie? Really?” Arin laughed, but his pink nose was twitching, and he licked his lips, his expression going a bit dreamy. 

“Fine,” said Dan, and he set the mouse to the side, waving the bag of catnip in front of Arin’s face. “How about this, then?”

“Is that a dime bag of catnip? Did you really just buy a dime bag of catnip? Oh my god, Danny, you are such a fucking stoner.” Arin grabbed Dan around the middle and pulled him closer, still purring.

“It’s not a dime bag,” Dan said, affronted. “It’s a proper ziplock baggy, see?” He waved it in front of Arin’s nose, watching his nostrils flare. It was weird, how much bits of Arin’s body moved - how bits of Arin’s body worked in the first place, since it was just so _different_ from Dan’s own. 

"Are you just gonna wave that in front of my face? Or are you gonna make me beg? I am not yet at the point of catnip dependency where I will beg." Arin laughed, and his huge white teeth caught the light. 

Dan felt the familiar twist of arousal in his belly, and lower down, as his cock twitched inside of him.

Welp.

It was... kind of strange, sometimes, how much he got off on the differences between their bodies, but what the fuck. Considering the world they lived in, why not just enjoy the strange? 

"I can't try to make it interesting?" Dan plopped himself on Arin's thighs, feeling the muscles shifting under him. 

"I mean, well, of course you can, but how interesting can it be for you?" Arin brought one big hand up, cupping Dan's cheek. The very tip of his claw skated across Dan's cheekbone, and Dan shivered. "You're just gonna watch me loll about with a boner."

"I'm insulted you'd think that I'd let you just lie around with a boner, when I'm here!" Dan scooted closer, until they were more or less crotch to crotch. He could feel the familiar heaviness of Arin's sheath through his boxers, and he wriggled a bit, just to see Arin groan, his eyes sliding shut. Then he paused, and went still. "I mean, uh, unless you want to just lie around with a boner? 'cause that's valid. I don't want to, like, impose on you while you're enjoying yourself."

"No, no," Arin said quickly. "If you want to help... relieve me of my boner, I'm totally cool with that." He paused. "Just, uh, I get _really_ horny while high. Like, stupid horny. For a warning."

"I've dealt with you while you were stupid horny," said Dan lightly. He looked down at his bag of catnip. "Now... are you gonna need to, like, smoke it, or something like that?"

"Nope," Arin said. "Just... hell, just open up the bag for me and I'll be able to get a buzz off of the fumes alone."

"So just the smell of it does it to you?"

"Yeah. Isn't that how pot works?"

"... no, Arin. No, it isn't." 

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"What look?"

"The 'how can you be such a dumbass, Arin' look."

"I don't think you're a dumbass," Dan said. "You're just... painfully naive. It's okay. It's adorable." 

"How do you get high under the sea?" Arin wriggled on the beanbag chair, and Dan laughed, clutching at Arin's shirt to keep his balance. 

"Mainly sea anemones," said Dan. 

"... what? You smoke sea anemones?"

"No," Dan said, and he started to laugh - really laugh, so hard that he actually snorted, which just made him laugh harder, falling face down on Arin's chest, rubbing his cheeks against the fluffy fur. "Oh my god, Arin."

"Shut up," Arin grumbled, but he was grinning. Dan could hear it in his voice. He put one massive paw on Dan's lower back, squeezing, and Dan made a surprised noise, then went back to laughing, huge explosive giggles through his nose. 

"Smoking sea anemones. Oh my god. And you're not even high yet!" Dan grinned up at him, all mischief, and sat up. "I'm sorry babe, but even those of us who are awesome enough to be able to live deep under the ocean still have to obey the laws of physics." 

"Shut up," Arin said, and he gave Dan a swat with one of his massive paws. 

In retaliation, Dan opened up the baggy and dumped its contents out on Arin's fluffy chest ruff. The dried leaves quickly got lost in the mass of fur, and Arin sat up, making an alarmed noise and trying to brush it all out.

He was only partially successful, and sitting up, the fumes hit him harder, wafting up right under his nose.

"Dan," Arin said, and he sounded a bit dazed. "Dan, that's... that's a lot of catnip." He settled back into the bean bag, and he was starting to smile, ever so slightly, his eyes going dozy. 

"I hope I got you the good stuff," Dan said, his tone a bit anxious. "Not, like, skunk weed or whatever."

"No, no, this isn't... skunked. Isn't that a thing that beer does, though?" Then Arin started to giggle. "Catnip beer!"

"That would taste _weird_ said Dan. He cautiously got on top of Arin again, his long, thin legs tangling with Arin's thick, furry ones. 

"I mean, beer already tastes like yeast piss," Arin said, "so I feel like catnip would just improve on the flavor."

"Can you drink beer? I know that it's bad for regular cats."

"Yeah, but I'm not a regular cat." This seemed to strike Arin as the funniest thing ever, and he began to giggle. Of course, every time he inhaled, he was getting another big lung's worth of the catnip fumes, which seemed to be doing something to him. He couldn't stop giggling, and he was grinning with all of his teeth, which was unusual.

Like anyone with... scarier than average teeth, Dan was well aware of how careful you had to be. He put a lot of effort into appearing harmless, and he knew that Arin did the same thing. It was interesting to see how that was slipping away.

Arin yawned, a huge, expansive yawn, his lips drawing back from his huge teeth and his long red tongue sticking out. He stretched luxuriously, then pulled Dan closer to his chest like a teddy bear. He curled up on his side, right around Dan, and Dan made an amused noise, but let himself be held.

"'m gonna... take a nap," Arin mumbled, already on his way to falling asleep. "You mind?"

"Nah," Dan said, as Arin began to purr. The quiet rumble of it vibrated across his skin, buzzing pleasantly. The heat of Arin's body, the quiet chuff he made when he shifted position, the thud of his heartbeat against Dan's ear.... 

They all worked together to send Dan straight into his own dreamland. 

* * * 

Dan was woken up by a tongue.

More specifically, it was Arin’s tongue, rasping across the top of his head, making his hair stand up at right angles, occasionally catching one of his fins and making him squirm at the mingled pleasure-pain of it. 

“Arin,” Dan mumbled, attempting to roll over. One of Arin’s huge paws was on his belly, pressing his back into Arin’s own belly, the fur soft and fluffy, even through the thin cotton of Dan’s shirt. 

Huh. So Arin had either lost his own shirt, or else it had ridden up. 

How long had they been sleeping?

Arin chuffed, and went back to licking Dan’s hair, purring like an engine. He smelled very, _very_ strongly of catnip, and Dan felt a pang of regret. Maybe he shouldn’t have dumped all of that on Arin after all.

Ah well. Nothing to be done about it now. 

It was dark - the sun must have gone down at some point. He couldn’t reach his phone to check the time, though, and he couldn’t see the digital clock over his television with Arin on top of him like this.

“Arin,” Dan said, trying to squirm free. “Arin, I need to pee.”

Arin didn’t say anything, just kept chuffing and purring, licking Dan’s hair and rubbing his cheeks against Dan’s. 

“I mean it, Arin,” Dan said, wriggling even more in an attempt to get free. “I need to pee.” 

“Hmph,” said Arin, but he finally let go, and Dan stumbled off of the bean bag, his legs a bit wobbly. 

“I didn’t think that weed - or, like, cat weed - would make you clingy,” said Dan, looking over his shoulder.

Arin’s eyes glistened green in the dark, reflecting a tiny amount of light from the outside, and Dan shivered a bit. 

Oh. Shit. 

He looked… he looked almost dangerous.

But then again, this was Arin. Arin wasn’t dangerous.

Besides, Arin didn’t get freaked out when Dan transformed, and Dan knew that to people unaccustomed to the… complexities of siren beauty, he was kind of unsettling. 

So he went off to the bathroom, did his business, and came back.

Well, that was what was supposed to happen. 

What actually happened, was that Arin apparently decided he didn’t like Dan out of his sight. So he followed after Dan (silently, which was a bit terrifying in and of itself) and sat in front of the bathroom door, sticking one of his paws - well, one of his fingers - under it. 

So Dan turned around from washing his hands, and there was a huge orange paw sticking out from under the crack in the door, wriggling. There was meowing on the other side of the door as well, and Dan burst out laughing.

Arin was never going to live this down - it was too fucking cute!

With a grin, he reached down, patting Arin’s pink paw pad, and Arin made a startled noise, drawing his paw back. There were indignant feline noises on the other side of the door.

When Dan opened the door, there was a bit of an obstacle in the way. An orange, black, and white obstacle, lying across the door frame.

“Arin,” Dan said, nudging Arin in the side with his foot, “I need to get out of the bathroom.”

Arin, still flat on his back, looked at Dan, and meowed. It sounded a bit ridiculous, as deep as it was, but it was still adorable. 

“Meow,” said Arin, and he rolled some more, showing off more of his white tummy. 

How the hell was Dan supposed to resist that?

Arin made a surprised noise when Dan sat down on his hips, but he looked amused, bringing one huge paw down to pat the top of Dan’s head, as Dan pressed his face into Arin’s chest and tummy, rubbing his sensitive cheeks against the plush fur. 

“You’re too cute like this,” Dan told Arin, his chin on Arin’s chest. “Although it feels a bit weird, talking to you when you’re not talking yourself.”

“I can talk,” Arin said, slowly and carefully. “It just… takes a bit longer. ‘Cause, like, all my thoughts are in this… vault, and they’re shaped like little metal cylinders….”

“I see,” Dan said, and he snickered. “You are so high.”

“Whose fault is that?” Arin mumbled, and he stretched, the light from the bathroom dappling across his face. 

“... okay, fair,” said Dan. “Still. Totally worth it.” 

“Maybe I should take a shower,” said Arin, and he made to sit up, then flopped back down with a mighty thud. “Or not.”

“Maybe try walking on all fours?” Dan wrapped his arms around Arin’s middle, cuddling into him. He was just so _warm_ , so fluffy, and how could Dan really resist? 

“I’m not actually made to be a quadruped,” Arin said. “Just because I’m all… tigerish. My elbows don’t work that way.” 

“Okay, okay. So stay catnippy,” said Dan. “At least you didn’t go apeshit over the catnip mousie.” 

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” Arin mumbled, pulling Dan further up his chest, so that he could rub his chin along the top of Dan’s head. “Do you have anything to eat? I’m starving.” 

“Sure,” said Dan. “But you’ll have to let me stand up in order to get it.”

“What are we getting?”

“I honestly have no idea what’s going on in my fridge right now,” said Dan. “If you’ll let me up, I can check.”

“Mmm… but you smell nice,” Arin mumbled, his nose in Dan’s neck. 

Dan laughed, a bit breathless, as Arin licked along his neck, carefully avoiding his gills, going to along his jaw. 

“The bits where you’ve got scales feel different,” Arin mumbled, passing his tongue along one particular spot. “Like… smoother. It’s weird. Your body is weird.”

“ _My_ body is weird? At least I don’t have all of my delicate bits hanging out for anyone to go for if they wanted to!” 

“Dunno what you’re talking about, Arin said, licking the one spot one more time, then letting go, allowing Dan to stand up and turn a light on. 

"Excuse me? Your junk swings in the breeze. Anyone could get you in the delicate bits if they just reached out for it, and they wouldn't even need to try!" Dan blinked in the light, and made his way towards the kitchen. 

There was a quiet noise behind him, and then he felt Arin right up behind him, towering over him. 

"You're the only one who thinks about these things, you know that?" Arin was remarkably quiet for his size, and even though Dan was used to it, it still struck him. Especially when Arin wasn't at one hundred percent. He may have been slurring his words, ever so slightly, but he could still walk completely silent. 

"What, that all of you terrestrial types are built to be way too vulnerable?" Dan teased, turning the light on in the kitchen and opening the fridge. Arin crowded in behind him, his chin on top of Dan's head. 

"Mmm... is that smoked salmon?" Arin was purring, and he reached one big hand out for it, his tail twining around Dan's leg. 

"Yeah," said Dan. "I don't really have anything to put it on, though. No bagels or whatever."

"That's fine," said Arin, his voice all purr. "I can have it by itself." He reached over Dan, and delicately plucked the shrink wrapped container out of the fridge, taking a step back from Dan. He punctured the container with one claw, and delicately started to fish the strips of salmon out with his fingertips.

"Dude," said Dan, and he actually laughed. "Oh my god, dude, you have, like, no table manners."

"I'm not sitting at a table," Arin told him, "so it doesn't matter."

Dan snorted, but didn't really have much of a response to that. He rummaged around for his own food, eventually coming up with bread, peanut butter, and jam. 

That was a decent dinner, right? It was a staple for a reason! 

Arin had finished the smoked salmon, and was licking his chops and looking at Dan with a hopeful expression. "Got any more?"

"Nope," said Dan. "No more fish. I mean, apart from this fish." He pointed at himself.

"Oh yeah?" 

That was the only warning that Dan got. 

Arin's pounce sent him skidding a good foot, nearly hitting his head on a leg of the table. Then Arin was on top of him, chuffing and licking his face, his big body almost completely covering Dan's. 

"I knew I shouldn't have said that," Dan said conversationally, as Arin kept licking him. "Dude, your breath smells like fish."

Arin made an amused noise, and rubbed his chin against Dan's cheek. 

Dan could very faintly smell the scent Arin was leaving behind. It was deep and musky, almost spicy, and it made him shiver. 

"You're a silly kitty," Dan said, and Arin chuffed again, blowing Dan's hair back from his face. "Silly kitty!" He began to scratch around Arin's ears, and Arin began to purr, rumbling vibrations going down into Dan's chest, almost vibrating his bones. 

"Where did you get this catnip?" Arin's voice was rough, and he was beginning to sweat, his fur a bit damp to the touch. 

"Just from the pet store, down the street," said Dan. "Why?"

"It's, like, super powerful," said Arin. "Like... dude. Dude."

"Real eloquent," Dan giggled, staring up at Dan's face. Those big yellow-brown eyes were staring down into his, and in the bright light of the kitchen, the orange of Arin's fur practically throbbed. 

"Shut up," Arin said. "I'll get, like, the most fucking sea anemones I can find and just shove them in your face."

"That's not how you do it, Arin," Dan said. He was still staring up at Arin's face, and he reached up, squeezing Arin's cheeks. His whiskers were like the bristles of a broom against his palm. 

"Then how do you do it?" Arin shook his head, hard enough to make his ears flap, and he wrinkled his nose. "That feels weird."

"Sorry," said Dan, and he kissed Arin delicately on his pink nose.

Arin shook his head again. "So does that!" He laughed, and he licked across one of Dan's fins, and okay, that was _weird_ as hell.

"You're so sensitive," Dan said, as Arin once again began to lick his hair. "Dude... that cannot taste good."

"Maybe if you washed your hair more often," Arin said, and he was starting to purr, "it wouldn't be quite so gross."

Dan snorted, and wriggled against Arin like a fish. "Can I have my dinner now? Since some of us didn't actually get any of the smoked salmon."

"I'm sorry," Arin said, and he sounded genuinely regretful. "When I'm like this, I get kind of... you know. I don't entirely think too well."

"It's okay," said Dan. "Just don't eat my sandwich. I'm a growing fishy. I need my food."

"What, really?"

"Well, okay, I'm not growing, but I need to maintain my lovely physique, right?" Dan wriggled out from under Arin, and Arin made a sad noise. 

"I want to keep cuddling you," he said, and he sprawled out on the floor, his white belly flat on the tile. "But ooo, that feels _gooood_." 

"You are so high," Dan chuckled, putting his sandwich together carefully, with extra peanut butter, extra jelly.

Of course, when he took the first bite of it, the whole damn thing splorted right out onto his shirt, and Arin found that the funniest shit ever.

"You can't trust that peanut butter," Arin said. "It's a wily fucker. It's gonna... it's gonna try to bite you, next!"

"Mhm," Dan said, looking down at his shirt. He made a face, and pulled his shirt off, placing it on the counter in front of him, the hem dangling off. 

The shirt disappeared, and there was a snuffling noise from the floor. Dan rolled his eyes, but finished his sandwich before he did anything else. Arin could do his own thing for a few minutes. 

The purrs coming from the floor were loud, low, and there was an occasional muffled meow. 

“Are you trying to eat my shirt?” Dan came around the counter, licking the jelly off of his fingers. 

“No,” said Arin, his voice muffled by the fabric of Dan’s shirt. 

“So why is it in your mouth?”

“I’m not eating it,” said Arin, his voice a bit garbled. “I’m sucking on it.” He pulled it out of his mouth. “See? Still intact.”

“Apart from those two fuckin’... huge holes in it, yeah,” said Dan. He frowned. “I like that shirt.”

“I’m sorry,” Arin said, and he sounded genuinely remorseful. He crawled over to Dan, rubbing against his ankles. 

It would have been cute, if not for the fact that Arin was, as has been mentioned before, _fucking huge_ , and Dan was knocked flat on his ass. 

“Really, Arin?” Dan made an annoyed noise. “First you rip my shirt, then you bruise my butt.”

“I’m sorry,” Arin said again, and he curled up around Dan and began to purr. He used his big paws to turn Dan onto his belly, and he began to lick along Dan’s spine, his tongue rough but soothing. “Let me make it up to you.”

“I’m not letting you drive off and get me a new shirt right now,” said Dan. “And I don’t think letting you loose on, like, Amazon, is a good idea when you’re this high. You’ll end up ordering, like, twenty gallons of Floam.”

“What’s Floam?” Arin moved lower on Dan’s body, rubbing the soft fur of his face against the sensitive skin. 

“I f-f-fell down the… the rabbit hole of fucking… nostalgic toys and stuff, from when you mentioned that there was a bunch of stuff from your childhood you can’t find anymore. And your childhood shit was _weird_ up here, man.” He squirmed, his toes curling against the cold linoleum. 

“What did… you have as a child, then?” Arin’s whiskers felt strange against Dan’s bareback.

“I’ll tell ya when I’m less… distracted,” Dan mumbled. His back was a bit of a hot spot - it was making Dan’s skin bead up in goosebumps, and his cock was really beginning to wake up, arousal coursing through his skin like so much warm water. 

“I’ll totally make it up to you,” Arin murmured, and his voice sounded dozy and chill. 

“I believe you,’ said Dan. “But, uh… can you make it up to me somewhere that isn’t the kitchen floor?”

“What do you have against the kitchen floor?”

“I’m going to have, like, tile imprints on my knees,” said Dan. “That can’t be attractive.”

“I think everything you do is attractive,” Arin said, in that same dopey voice, but he let Dan up. He’d been spending way too much time crushed under Arin on the floor tonight. Next time he’d tie Arin to the bed or something.

He’d have to invest in some heavy duty chain first. Holy crap but Arin was strong. 

… case in point. He had just lifted Dan up, bridal style, and carried him off to the bedroom, dropping the siren onto the bed. 

He bounced.

“This is nice and soft,” said Arin, and he flapped down on top of Dan like a mattress.

“You’re not,” Dan groaned, squirming ineffectively. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Arin said loftily. “I am soft and fluffy.”

“You’re totally soft and fluffy,’ said Dan, “but you’re dense.”

“Who are you calling stupid?” Arin rolled over, lying flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling of the bedroom. He was grinning widely, his eyeteeth bright and sharp. 

Dan snorted and prodded Arin in the side. There wasn’t much give - Arin was soft and squishy, true, but soft and squishy on a tiger is a lot different than soft and squishy on a human-ish person. 

Arin chuffed, then laughed. Then he began to laugh, really laugh, a roaring, purring, snarling sort of laugh. It was the kind of noise that probably sent early humans back into the trees for future generations, and it was even a bit unsettling to Dan, who wasn’t even from that food chain. 

There was silence for a good ten minutes, then Arin rolled onto his side, staring at Dan in the dim light of the bedroom with his big, luminous eye. 

“So how do you get high using anemones?” 

“Hm?” Dan blinked over at Arin, yawning. “Oh. You put ‘em on, like, sensitive skin, and you let them sting you until it’s tingly. I don’t think that would work for you. Different physiology and whatnot.” 

“Sensitive skin? Like… your face or something like that?”

“Fuck no, I’m not putting a sea anemone on my face. There’s spots, like… on the bend of your elbow, or along the genital slit -”

“You put sea anemones on your dick?!” Now Arin was really laughing, hard enough that it was making the bed shake. It was a bit like being in an earthquake. “Sea anemone dick!”

“Not on my actual dick,” said Dan, indignant, but also laughing. “I’d have to be, like, super turned on. It’d be weird to just have my dick out with my buddies!”

“You have your dick out with me,” said Arin. He sounded smug, between his giggles. 

“You’re not just my buddy,” Dan said, and he shoved Arin again.

It didn’t do anything.

Stupid tiger with his stupid dense bones and denser muscles. 

“So if I put a sea anemone on your junk you’d get horny?” 

“Nah,” said Dan. “It’d get me high.”

“What, so me touching your junk doesn’t get you horny?”

“Well, okay, if _you_ put it on my junk, maybe, but, like… if some random person off the street tried to do it, I’d be pretty pissed. Not horny.”

“So it’s me touching you that gets you horny, not the sea anemone.”

“Yeah.” 

“... do you get high watching nature documentaries?”

“... _what_?” 

“I dunno. You know, like… when they show all the sea anemones and the clownfish - oh! Does that mean that clownfish are high all the time?”

“Why are you suddenly so interested in how I get high?” 

“I don’t fuckin’ know, man. My head is just full of… stuff. It’s all… anemone colored.” 

"As if anemones only come in one color," said Dan, and he was giggling. "We need to go swimming some time."

"Yeah, when I somehow gain gills and you get over your phobia of deep water -"

"Do I make fun of your phobias?"

"I didn't say you didn't have a good reason to," Arin said. He put a big hand on top of Dan's head and rested it there, his claws sheathed, the fur catching on the rough strands of Dan's hair. "I'm sorry, fishy."

"It's alright," Dan said, cuddling up to Arin's big form, burying his fingers in Arin's fury. He squeezed, pulling it gently, and Arin made a surprised but pleased noise, beginning to purr louder. 

Arin curled up around Dan, his chin on top of Dan's head, his paw pressing down on top of Dan's tummy. 

"You're a good fishy," Arin said, and he giggled, the whole bed shaking with his amusement. "My fishy."

"You're being silly," Dan told Arin, relaxing into the warmth and the softness. 

And the not so softness. Arin was sporting quite a hard on, nudging Dan's ass. 

"You smell nice," said Arin, and his big hands stroked across Dan's bare chest and back, the fur between his fingers soft, the pads like leather. 

"Thank you?" Dan giggled. He could feel Arin relaxing - really relaxing, his big body practically melting into the mattress, his eyes shut, his chest thrumming with each big purr he gave. 

"You're welcome," Arin said, and then his breath was becoming more even, deep and slow. 

He was snoring in five minutes, and Dan snickered. He wasn't tired enough to actually sleep himself, but being cuddled like this was nice - relaxing. With a sigh, he pulled his phone out, and began to go through his email. 

* * * 

About twenty minutes in, Dan was distracted by Arin. Arin's dick, actually. It was hard enough that it had slipped out from under the waistband, and it was pressing against Dan's lower back, the wet head leaving a sticky patch on Dan's lower back. Arin was rocking his hips, grinding slowly. 

"You're such a horny fucker," Dan said affectionately, rolling over so that Arin's cock was now pressed against his stomach. His own dick was waking up a bit, but still tucked inside of himself. It was a... novel feeling. 

Arin began to purr again, deeper, and he gave a full body shudder, then relaxed again, his limbs like lead across Dan's own body, his hot breath like a desert wind. One of his big eyes cracked open, then shut again, and he went back to humping against Dan's belly, low, lazy rolls of his hips. 

"You're a horny kitty," Dan sing songed, moving his hands up, to scratch under Arin's chin.

Both of Arin's eyes opened then, and he leaned forward to lick Dan's face, then tilted his head back again, giving Dan more space to scratch. He was chuffing quietly, and it was more warm, slightly salmon scented air across Dan's face, like sitting next to an elephant seal.

Minus the bellowing. And the horrible smell. And the whole propensity towards trying to kill anyone who looked sideways at their girlfriends. 

Okay, so it wasn't really like sitting next to an elephant seal. Except for the fish breath. 

"You'd make a horrible elephant seal," Dan told Arin, as he began to pet along Arin's tummy. 

"I'd make a fucking fantastic elephant seal, and you know it," said Arin. "I'd be the most... elephant seal that ever elephanted."

"... what?" 

"I dunno, what do elephant seals do?" Arin rolled onto his back, and took Dan with him, pulling Dan on top of him yet again. 

"Mainly they have bad attitudes," said Dan. 

"I don't have a bad attitude!" 

"No, but you've got fish breath!" Dan laughed.

"Says the sushi addict."

"Who are you calling a sushi addict, when you eat more than I do?"

"Well, I need to eat more than you," Arin said, and he chuckled, making his whole body shake, vibrating Dan on top of him. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm, uh... I'm kinda bigger than you." He put one big hand on Dan's ass, squeezing it.

"You're not that much bigger than me," Dan said. "Only like... okay, actually, no. I think you'd give an elephant seal a run for its money."

"I wouldn't fight an elephant seal," Arin told Dan. 'I'd make friends with him." 

"The hims are the ones that are actually the most dangerous," said Dan. "Think like fucking... roided up muscle head, only with more aggression. And also louder. Much louder."

"What are the ladies like?"

"The ladies are... okay, I guess?" Dan shrugged. 

"What about selkies? Are there any elephant selkies?" Arin stretched, his back arching, nearly knocking Dan off of him. "Hey! Can selkies get high off of sea anemones? Or do they smoke seaweed."

"Nobody smokes seaweed, Arin," Dan said, deadpan. 

"Do you have, like, special weed for those of you who inhabit the sea?"

"No. It gets soggy." 

"But seaweed is supposed to be soggy. That's why it looks like glop on the surface. Like your hair, when it's wet."

"Gee, Arin, thanks for that," Dan said, 

"Nah man. Your hair looks... your hair looks like fucking... catnip feels."

"What, crumbly and dry?" Dan teased. 

"Well, yeah, that too," said Arin. "Suzy is trying to figure out a thing we can do to fix it." He paused. "But I didn't tell you that."

"You didn't?"

"I didn't. She's gonna, like, ambush you, and she's gonna possibly sit on you and then she's gonna apply who even knows what to your hair."

"How does she know anything about hair?" Dan ran his fingers through the thick fur of Arin's tummy. "She doesn't actually _have_ any."

"Well, I mean, you know Suzy. If she finds something that she wants to know, she just pursues it until she knows all there is to know about it." 

“Is that why you’re so soft and fluffy?” Dan reached up, tugging on the fur of Arin’s thick ruff, his fingers sinking in. They came back covered in catnip, and he waved his hand in front of Arin’s face, teasingly, sprinkling more catnip across his face.

Arin grabbed Dan’s hand, pressing it against his face and purring madly, rubbing his cheek against it. His rough tongue rasped across Dan’s palm, then between his fingers, his breath hot and fishy. 

“Not even going to defend your honor about your fur?” 

No response. Just more purring, and Arin’s expression was slightly goofy in the dim light, the light from the bathroom filtering in. 

Dan took his hand back, and scooted further up, until he was sitting on Arin’s tummy. It was unusual for Arin to sit still like this. 

Dan crept his hands up, until he was rubbing Arin’s chest, the stiff nubs of his nipples poking out through his fur. He always loved the way that Arin reacted when his nipples were played with, and it was interesting to see it when he was this out of it.

Arin meowed when Dan pinched his nipple, his hips twitching up. His eyes squeezed shut again, but his tongue was sticking out a bit, and he was beginning to sweat, the fur becoming damp under Dan’s fingers. When Dan twisted his nipple, Arin gasped. 

“You like that, don’t you?” He leaned down, and kissed Arin’s nipple, rasping his tongue along it. “It’s so soft and warm - _you’re_ so soft and warm, I can’t get over that.”

Arin chuffed. 

Dan pressed his thumbs into each nipple. The whole idea of nipples like this was still so… strange to him. Having all of the delicate, important bits out in the open like this always struck Dan as a bad idea, but what did he know? It wasn’t like he’d done the designing. 

If anyone did the designing.

Dan opened his mouth to ask Arin about it, then changed his mind when he caught sight of Arin’s face. It was relaxed, his mouth wide, baring his sharp white teeth and his lolling pink tongue. When Dan pressed down on his nippels with both fingers, his hips rocked forward again, and he chuffed. 

“You’re a nice kitty,” Dan told Arin, aware of how silly he sounded and not entirely caring. “Who’s my nice kitty?”

Arin chuffed. 

Dan leaned down and licked across Arin’s nipple, twisting with one finger, flickering the tip of his tongue across the tip of the other bud. He held on as Arin squirmed under him, the fingers of his free hand buried in the thick fur. He could taste the familiar sweat and musk of Arin, mingled in with the alien, dusty green scent of the catnip. 

A big paw landed on Dan’s head, flattening the hair, and Dan glanced up, looking around Arin’s thick wrist. The paw on his head didn’t move when he switched nipples, but the rest of Arin did - writhing like a caterpillar when Dan blew cool air across the wet skin, chuffing weakly when Danny pricked him with his needle teeth. He actually cried out when Dan moved lower, finding one of his small hidden nipples, buried in the fur.

“So not only do you have these, like, out in the open,” Dan said, twisting one in each finger, “but you’ve got like… six. How is that normal? What do you even need that many for?” 

Arin snorted, and he patted Dan vigorously on the head.

“Well, okay, yeah, I’m sure I’ve got, like, vestigial shit that I don’t need.” Dan leaned down, getting a face full of fur, but finding the small bit of flesh and tickling it with his long tongue.

Of course, from this new spot, he had Arin’s cock pressed right up against his belly, which was certainly exciting. It was smearing wetly against Dan’s belly, and the sharp, musky scent of his arousal was filling Dan’s head, almost like its own kind of high. It was weird and terrifying and sexy, and Dan's own cock was slipping out of his genital slit, to wriggle in his boxers. 

Dan moved even lower, pressing his face into Arin’s tummy. This was one of his favorite spots - warm and fluffy, and it smelled deeply of Arin. It made Dan wriggle in something like arousal or excitement, and it made Dan whimper, beginning to pant.

“Arin, you’re so big,” Dan said. “Like I know you know you’re big but dude. Sometimes I can’t get over how big you are.” 

The hand on his head patted him again, and there was a deep, purring chuckle. 

Dan kissed along the warm skin, moving lower, finding the last set of nipples with the tips of his fingers, his mouth going back to the set on top. He could feel Arin’s heart beating like a bass drum under lips, a familiar and safe sound that made Dan sigh, sending another rush of cool air across Arin’s nipple, which made Arin moan and chuff, his tail lashing under him. 

Dan moved up and down Arin’s nipples, like he was buttoning a coat, which had Arin writhing, his hips working desperately, forcing his cock along the flat planes of Dan’s belly. 

At some point, it became unbearable to Arin. Dan didn’t really get much of a clue to this, until Arin growled and wrapped his arms around Dan’s middle, pulling him closer, then rolling over. He got on his knees, his blunt muzzle pressed into Dan’s neck. 

He was so _big_ , looming over Dan like a weighted blanket, his breath rolling across Dan’s face, his neck, and his hips were pressing his hard cock against Dan’s backside, his hips rocking, grinding his cock into Dan’s lower back. His teeth closed gently around Dan’s shoulder, just hard enough to keep Dan in place, and Dan was… acutely aware of how easily Arin could overpower him. How dangerous a tiger is, when all is said and done. 

But this was Arin. Tiger he might be, but Arin was still Arin. Even if he was big and intimidating right now, Dan knew he was safe. Even inebriated, Arin would chew his own limbs off before he hurt Dan. 

"Arin?"

No response.

"Arin," Dan said, with a bit more feeling. "I need to... I need to take my pants off." 

The teeth let go of Dan's shoulder, but otherwise, nothing changed. 

Dan wriggled out of his pants, with some difficulty, his pants and his boxers too. His cock was out, twisting against his belly like a friendly snake, and the tip of Arin's cock was rubbing right between Dan's legs now, right up against his ovipositor. 

"Um," said Dan, because that... it felt something. He wasn't entirely sure what the "something" was, exactly, but it was certainly... something. "I, uh... I think this might be easier if you weren't wearing pants."

One of Arin's big paws came around, one claw extended, and shredded the shorts (and the underwear under them), from the waistband to the hem.

"Well, uh, that works," Dan said, and Arin chuffed against him, his fur damp with sweat, his bulk as hot as a blast furnace. 

Arin was purring, vibrating right through Dan, so hard it felt like Dan's teeth were going to start chattering. Arin's hips were shifting against Dan's, and his cock was pressed between Dan's legs, the head of it rubbing against the underside of Dan's cock. It was... an odd sensation to be sure.

It was so _hot_ , like all of Arin - he always generated so much body heat, but there was so much of it, covering Dan like a blanket. Arin's chin was pressed right up against Dan's cheek, his whiskers brushing against the fins on Dan's head, his rough tongue occasionally rasping across Dan's temple.

The other thing - the other really, really overwhelming thing - was the scent. Horny tiger was... musky, to put it lightly, and the scent of catnip was overwhelming, mingling with the scent of Arin's sweat. 

He was going to need such a shower by the time this was over with.

Especially if Arin kept humping him like that. A weretiger could produce enough semen that you could wash your hair in it. 

If you were the type of person who wanted to wash their hair in semen, obviously. Probably not a lot of people out there who wanted that, but then again, you never really know, do you?

Dan blinked, shook his head hard, and Arin paused his thrusting, making an inquisitive noise in the back of his throat.

"No, you don't have to stop," Dan said. "Just, uh... I think that maybe I'm sensitive to catnip. Or maybe whatever it is that you're feeling is starting to rub off on me. Or some kind of placebo thing." 

Arin chuffed, and gently bit down on the side of Dan's neck, his teeth leaving little pin pricks. 

Dan froze, because if Arin moved his head wrong, Arin could possibly snap his neck. Although Arin would never do it, it was....

There are some things that are instinctive, regardless of whatever food chain one comes from, and big teeth on your neck is one of those instinctive things that everything - sentience or not - reacts to. 

Arin pushed his cock right up between Dan's thighs, and Dan cautiously pressed his legs together, squeezing them tightly together, forming a tight channel for Arin to fuck.

Dan had read about this position before - there were some weird names for it, too. He'd never done it back home in the ocean, for obvious reasons, but... well, this was an interesting sensation. Arin rubbing the ridges of his dick across Dan's ovipositor was getting it a bit... drippy, which made things slip and slide easier. Dan's own cock was trying to grasp at Arin's, although it slid off every time Arin drew his hips back. The ridges of Arin's cock were almost... prickly, bumpy and textured against the insides of Dan's thighs. In a weird way, it reminded Dan of the fancy hair brush that Suzy had gotten for him, ages and ages ago. 

Arin moaned into Dan's ear, letting go of Dan's neck to lick along Dan's face, his own sweat had gathered, leaving Dan wet and sticky. His thrust were beginning to pick up, the knobs and ridges on the shaft of his dick standing out more, and Dan felt a pang. It would have been amazing to have that inside of him. But as inebriated and loopy as Arin was, that... probably wasn't a good idea. Not when Arin's cock could possibly split Dan in half. 

That would be bad. Arin would probably feel bad about it for _ages_. 

But right now, Arin was just... fucking his thighs. It was a bit like the time Dan had seen him humping the bed in his sleep, just slamming his hips forward, not worrying about hurting whoever he was having sex with, just full on fucking.

This was probably how he would fuck someone his own size, actually.

His balls were beginning to slap against Dan's thighs, and his cock was getting wetter, leaking pre all over Dan's belly, almost up to his chest. Arin was beginning to growl, quietly, mixed in with his purring, the noise rough and rumbling, leaving goosebumps all over Dan's body. 

Dan was beginning to shake, his own arousal leaking out of him, slightly cool and very slimy. He moaned, thrusting back against Arin, and was rewarded with a snarl that shook the bed, and Arin's big teeth were in his shoulder again, forcing his cock between his thighs in short, sharp thrusts.

Then Arin was cumming, all over Dan's belly, his thighs, his chest, his cock. A bit of it even splashed across Dan's chin, and Arin was meowing, moaning, growling, all the noises just weaving together in an orgy of feline pleasure. 

"That's... that's some load you've got there," Dan said, breathing heavily, his own arousal thrumming through him like Arin's purring. He was beginning to shake, his cock trying to find something to grasp onto, something to slide into, something to give him some kind of pleasure. 

Then Arin collapsed on top of him, sending him straight into the puddle - no, _lake_ \- of jizz. 

“Thanks, Arin,” Dan said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Just what I needed. To be covered in tiger jizz. That is exactly the thing I thought when I woke up. I want to be smothered and covered in tiger jizz.”

Arin made a noise halfway between amused and annoyed, and he rolled over. He grabbed Dan, easily rolling him onto his back, and he began to lick the jizz off. 

He was crouched on top of Dan, his hands planted on either side of Dan’s head, and he was carefully, slowly, licking up the jizz on Dan’s chin, as well as the sweat. The fur on his chest and belly was going to be all matted up with jizz and slime and sweat, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

Dan’s cock was twining through the fur, and Arin made a surprised noise every time it tugged at his fur.

“S-s-sorry,” Dan mumbled. “It’s got a mind of its own.” 

Arin snickered, and he actually kissed Dan, carefully, his breath less than… appealing, but his tongue long and hot and familiar. 

“Everyone says that,” said Arin, as he began to lap across Dan’s chest, his own chest resting on Dan’s belly, trapping Dan’s cock between them. “Just… relax and enjoy yourself, okay?”

“Okay,” Dan said breathlessly, as Arin began licking lower, his tongue sliding across Dan’s chest, over the spaces where he had nipples when he wasn’t transformed. The sensation was… strange. Tight and hot and almost painful. It made Dan’s hips try to rock up, but Arin was a bit too heavy, and he chuckled, a puff of cool air across Dan’s chest. 

“Mmm,” Arin mumbled, sliding lower, licking along Dan’s belly, his tongue sliding into his navel.

That was less sexy, more ticklish, but he seemed pretty amused at the way it made Dan squirm, and he licked him there one more time, before moving lower. 

Dan made a surprised noise when Arin grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over. He made a few downright _embarrassing_ noises, humping against the bed as his cock started to writhe against his belly, grabbing at the blankets, oozing slime. 

Arin was… licking his back? That didn’t make sense. There wasn’t any cum or anything like that on his back, just sweat and… _oh_. 

Dan stopped caring about why Arin was doing it, because Arin was doing things with his tongue that made Dan moan shamelessly, his hips still working desperately at the sheets, breathing heavily, almost sobbing as Arin nipped gently at his shoulder blade, then traced each and every link of his spine, until he was actually crying from the overstimulation.

“Are you, uh… are you okay?” Arin’s mouth was right over the swell of Dan’s ass, his paws holding Dan’s hips down, no doubt to keep him from bucking off of the bed. 

“Yeah,” Dan gasped. “I might die if you don’t stop, though.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” Arin said, licking lower, his paws going to Dan’s ass. He unsheathed his claws just enough to prickle, and then he held Dan open, nuzzling between Dan’s cheeks with his blunt muzzle. 

Then there was his tongue, and Dan didn’t really pay attention to anything else for a while.

Arin’s tongue was rough, true, but it was hot and wet and long, and it was sliding along Dan’s hole, just barely jabbing at the edges, then sliding in, easy as anything, aided by the slime from Dan’s ovipositor. 

“Oh fuck,” Dan yelped, and his hips jerked forward. He was up on his elbows now, his face pressed into the sheets, and that didn’t help, because they smelled like sex and like Arin, and Arin was just fucking him with his tongue, eating him out like he was a bowl of cream.

Well, okay, a different type of bowl of cream.

Dan moaned, and he sobbed his cock twisting around and around, and he was humping back against Arin’s mouth, humping against the bed, his whole body beginning tighten up towards his orgasm. 

Arin removed his tongue from Dan’s ass, and Dan whined, then gasped, as it swiped across his ovipositor, rough enough that there was some friction, but so hot, so wet, so _good_ that he was going to cum without even being touched, his cock twitching and spasming against his belly, his teeth leaving tiny holes in the sheet underneath him.

Then Arin started to purr, and that brought it straight on to unbearable, intense enough that he was wailing, which somehow made Arin go back to his ass, sliding his long tongue in, still purring, finding that one good spot inside of Dan, jabbing against it.

At some point Arin had let go of Dan’s ass - Dan didn’t know when - but he was being held open by Arin’s muzzle, and one big paw was wrapped around his cock, and it was thrashing in Arin’s grip.

Arin pulled back, giving one last long lick to Dan’s hole, and then he giggled, pressing his face into one of the cheek’s of Dan’s ass. 

“Dude,” said Arin, his voice muzzy with tiredness and catnip, “you ever held a lizard in your hand?”

“W-what?” Dan tried to catch Arin’s eye, then gave up. “No, why?”

“That’s kinda what this feels like,” said Arin, and he squeezed Dan’s cock, pumping it slowly. “Like… a lizard that’s trying to escape from my hand.”

“Oh my god, Arin,” Dan mumbled.”My cock is not a fucking lizard.”

“Well, yeah,” said Dan, and he did something twisty with his wrist. “I didn’t say it was. Just that it felt like one.” He began to snicker. “What if your dick actually was a lizard, though. How would it even survive being in the… abyssal planes or some shit.”

Dan groaned. “It’d be inside me, in the first place,” he said. “And second off… just… no.” He waggled his ass, trying to be enticing. “Could you maybe finish? Please?”

“But I already finished,” Arin said teasingly, his hands going to Dan’s hips. Seemingly effortlessly, he flipped Dan onto his back, forcing Dan’s thighs further apart with his paws. He kissed the tip of Dan’s cock, then took it into his mouth, and Dan moaned, his hips rocking forward, his cock beginning to wriggle inside of Arin’s mouth. 

One of Arin’s fingers was delicately stroking Dan’s ovipositor, and now… now he didn’t have a fucking choice. 

Dan came into Arin’s mouth, his whole body shaking and shudder, the pleasure snapping in his belly like a bone. He moaned and sobbed as Arin purred around his cock, sucking and sucking, until Dan shoved at his head, pulling his dick out with a wet sound. 

“Dude,” Arin said, and he kissed Dan’s thigh, “you need to eat more pineapple.”

“... what?”

“Your jizz tastes like fish.”

“Well… at least it doesn’t taste like catnip!” 

Arin chuckled, then full on laughed, and he yawned, sticking out his bright red tongue. “I’m going to go back to sleep,” he told Dan, snuggling up into the soft skin of Dan’s thigh. I’ll… I’ll clean up in the morning.”

“But… I need to get up,” Dan said somewhat crestfallen.

Arin’s only response was a snore. 

Next time, maybe less… strong catnip. Although he was totally going to have to get a few pictures before this was all over. Because Arin was fucking adorable.


End file.
